The Neglected Savior
by kevinA97
Summary: Neglected by his own family, Naruto decides to take his own destiny in his own hands and he will shoulder the burden of the world, but the question is, will he do it alone? Narux? The Poll for his pairing is back up. Poll ends June 6th. Hopefully will be updated weekly. I dont own Naruto, Code Geass, and the Songs used in this Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy's! Had another story idea. Its another Naruto gets neglected by his family. I've read a lot of good ones like them, but they never get updated, so I had a few ideas for on.**

**My other stories haven't been abandoned, its just that I'm having trouble keeping up with my stories because of my AP classes. There's just so much work to do. I'll try to update all of them as soon as I can.**

**Disclaimer: (Only doing this for this chapter only.) I do not own Naruto or any other anime elements I may add on later.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"Tou-san, Kaa-chan, I did it! I finally finished the tree walking exercise!" a little 5 year old girl with violet eyes, crimson hair that reached mid-back, and three whisker marks on her cheeks, exclaimed. All in all she was basically a carbon copy of her mother. This girl was Namikaze-Uzumaki Mito. She was named after her great grandmother, Uzumaki Mito. (A/N: In this story Kushina is Mito's granddaughter.)

"Me too! I did it too, Tou-san, Kaa-chan!" a 5 year old boy, who has his mother's hair color, but father's eyes, and has three whiskers on his each cheek too, exclaimed. This was Namikaze-Uzumaki Menma. (A/N: From now on when I have to type out their names, I will just put N-U and then their name)

"Thats great Mito, Menma! Good job!" Namikaze Minato replied to his chlidren. (A/N: Not gonna describe how him or Kushina looks like. You guys should already know what they look like.)

"That's wonderful kids! This calls for celebratory ramen tonight at Ichiraku's!" exclaimed N-U Kushina.

"Yay! Ramen!" the twins exclaimed.

While this is going on, one person is next to a tree watching the seen play out with a pained expression. This was N-U Naruto, a twelve year old boy that was a carbon copy of Minato. He watches for a few minutes before walking inside to his room. He goes to his desk and opens a book titled _'Songs' _and starts to finish one more song idea for his performance tonight, next to the dango shop. He started to write songs at the age of 10 so he can get rid of his pent up sadness. He made a lot of money through many of his performances.

After he finished writing down the rest of the song, he closes the book and gathers his guitar and walks towards the dango shop.

*With the Namikaze family*

Minato, Kushina, Mito, and Menma were walking down the street toweds the ramen stand until they heard someone say something about about a dinner performance at the dango shop. They thought about and decided to go to the dango shop to see what the dinner performance will be.

They walked for a couple minutes to the dango shop and they get a table in the middle of the shop when they see the owner walk up in front of the shop.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to our special dinner performance. The man shall arrive in a few minutes. We hope you enjoy the performance!" the onwner said before walking back in the kitchen.

*With Naruto*

Naruto finally reaches the dango shop and walks to the small stand that the owner allowed him to use. He takes out his guitar and starts tuning the guitar a little until it played perfect for him. He gets on the stand and everyone gets silent. The Namikaze family was shocked when they see Naruto on the stand and then they finally noticed that Naruto was never with them in the first place. Before they can say anything he bigins to play the guitar and starts to sing:

(Those Nights (by Skillet))

I remember when we used to laugh  
About nothing at all, it was better than going mad  
From trying to solve all the problems  
We're going through, forget 'em all  
'Cause on those nights we would stand and never fall  
Together we faced it all, remember when we'd

Stay up late and we'd talk all night  
In a dark room lit by the TV light  
Through all the hard times in my life  
Those nights kept me alive

We'd listen to the radio play all night  
Didn't wanna go home to another fight  
Through all the hard times in my life  
Those nights kept me alive

I remember when we used to walk  
Anywhere but her, as long as we'd forget our lives  
We were so young and confused  
That we didn't know to laugh or cry  
Those nights were ours, they will live and never die  
Together we'd stand forever, remember when we'd

Stay up late and we'd talk all night  
In a dark room lit by the TV light  
Through all the hard times in my life  
Those nights kept me alive

We'd listen to the radio play all night  
Didn't wanna go home to another fight  
Through all the hard times in my life  
Those nights kept me alive

Those nights belong to us  
There's nothing wrong with us  
Those nights belong to us

I remember when we used to laugh  
And now I wish those nights would last

Stay up late and we'd talk all night  
In a dark room lit by the TV light  
Through all the hard times in my life  
Those nights kept me alive

We'd listen to the radio play all night  
Didn't wanna go home to another fight  
Through all the hard times in my life  
Those nights kept me alive

Stay up late and we'd talk all night  
In a dark room lit by the TV light  
Through all the hard times in my life  
Those nights kept me alive

We'd listen to the radio play all night  
Didn't wanna go home to another fight  
Through all the hard times in my life  
Those nights kept me alive

Those nights belong to us  
There's nothing wrong

*Song end*

By the end of the song, everyone was in tears from the sad tone from Naruto. The Namikaze family were balling their eyes out because they realized the pain they put Naruto through. They were about to go up to him to confront him about it, but were cut off when he began to talk.

"Thank you everyone for coming out tonight. It means a lot to me. The money I made tonight helped me make enough to finally move to a new apartment. Thank for helping me out." Naruto said with a few tears in his eyes. He then gets off the stage and walks to the apartment complex on the other side of Konoha, far enough from the Namikaze family estate.

"We really messed up, didn't we?" Minato asked his family. They all nodded with tear-filled eyes. Kushina was openly wailing about losing her son to her own negligence to him. She was trying to think of something that they did together, but she can only think back to when he was only 2 years old.

With these sad thoughts, the Namikaze family went to search for Naruto and try to make it up to him and try to bring him back to the family again.

*With Naruto*

We find Naruto in his new apartment near the north gate of Konoha, putting most of his belongings in the right place. After finishing that, he decided to get some gorceries to fill his kitchen. He walks outside after locking his door and goes to the market near the west side of Konoha.

While walking there, he was met with many curious gazes. While he was wondering what they were staring, he just decieded to ignore them and continue on with his business. While at the third stand he turns around, only to see that his former family standing there waiting for him to finish what he was doing.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Chapter Done**

**I know it's short, but im working on it with my other stories. I won't be able to update stories as often because I have my AP exams coming up, but I am not abandoning my stories, but anyone can use the same concept from my other stories and also people can make it there own story too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm finally able to continue my stories since my AP testing is finally done. I will try to update as much as possible and I might just focus on this story because I really like this concept of a Naruto Fanfic. So now without further ado, lets start the chapter!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Naruto turned around to see his "family" there, waiting for him to finish what he was doing. "What do you guys want from me?" Naruto asks neutrally. Hearing the tone in his voice, his "family" flinched. "Well we were going to train Mito and Menma and decided that we should start your training for the academy since you start next week after your birthday!" Minato proclaimed(A/N: forgot to mention this, but right now this is taking place 5 years before canon). "Yay! Isn't this good onii-chan!" Mito exclaimed while throwing her fist into the air.

"Not intrested." Naruto said blankly, but in the inside he was fuming with rage. 'Now they freaking notice me after 7 years of ignoring me and they think training will help them get me back, well they have another thing coming.' "Great now let's - wait w-w-what did you say?" Minato asked. "Did I fucking stutter?! I said I. Am. Not. Intrested. Now leave me the hell alone. You guys did a good job with that for the last 7 years of my life and now I'd rather keep it this way because I can take care of myself!" With that being said, Naruto leaves for his apartment, leaving his teary-eyed former family on the street.

*With Naruto*

'The nerve of them. They think after all those days of neglect that I would forgive them just like that because they offered me training now!' Naruto was so infused to his thoughts he didn't notice that he was being followed. After a while of walking, Naruto finally reached his apartment and just as he was about to go in he sensed someone who was following him. "What do you want Jiraya?" questioned Naruto. "You should just grow up gaki(brat) and forgive them because what they did was for a good cause. They needed to train them to control the Kyuubi's power so they wouldn't go beserker every time they called on its power. They can always train you later because your not as important as-" Jiraya was cut off from his monolouge when Naruto punched him in the stomach and went back inside his apartment to get some rest and maybe come up with some more songs.

*Time-Skip 2 Days Later*

Naruto was heading to a ninja bar to preform his new song that he had finished the other day. He figured that this would be a great way to help blow of some stress that he has gained ever since his 'family' finally figured out that he existed. They have pestered him almost all the time they saw him within these few days and it was really starting to annoy him. 'Hopefully this will help me cool off a little and let me relax a little.' Naruto thought.

As he was walking he noticed that there was a lot of people staring at him and whispering about him to other people.

"Hey, isn't that supposed to be the Fourth's son?"

"Is that the forgotten son?"

"How come we never heard of him until now?"

And so on, and so on.

This really irked him, but he just decided to take it in stride and keep walking to the ninja bar.

*Ninja Bar*

Naruto is currently in a backroom of the Ninja Bar, tuning his guitar and looking over his song. Little did he know that there were Shinobi and Kunoichi(sp?) from all different villages, who were there for peace talk, that were going to be there because of his 'father', who told them to go check his(Naruto) preformance at the ninja bar.

After reviewing the song a little bit more and tuning his guitar, he got up and left the room to get to the stage.

*On Stage*

When Naruto got on stage, he went wide eye at the anount of Shinobi and Kunoichi there for his preformance. He even noticed a few of them were from different villages. Now thos was new to him, since he never usually got people from different villages to see his preformance. After he recomposed himself, he cleared his throat and picked up the mic and said, "Thank you all for coming and supporting me. I hope you all enjoy this song that I recently finished!" With that being said, he started to sing.

(Dear Agony (by Breaking Benjamin))

I have nothing left to give  
I have found the perfect end  
You were made to make it hurt  
Disappear into the dirt  
Carry me to heaven's arms  
Light the way and let me go  
Take the time to take my breath  
I will end where I began

And I will find the enemy within  
Cause I can feel it crawl beneath my skin

Dear Agony  
Just let go of me  
Suffer slowly  
Is this the way it's gotta be?  
Dear Agony

Suddenly  
The lights go out  
Let forever  
Drag me down  
I will fight for one last breath  
I will fight until the end

And I will find the enemy within  
Cause I can feel it crawl beneath my skin

Dear Agony  
Just let go of me  
Suffer slowly  
Is this the way it's gotta be?  
Don't bury me  
Faceless enemy  
I'm so sorry  
Is this the way it's gotta be?  
Dear Agony

Leave me alone  
God let me go  
I'm blue and cold  
Black sky will burn  
Love pull me down  
Hate lift me up  
Just turn around  
There's nothing left

Somewhere far beyond this world  
I feel nothing anymore

Dear Agony  
Just let go of me  
Suffer slowly  
Is this the way it's gotta be?  
Don't bury me  
Faceless enemy  
I'm so sorry  
Is this the way it's gotta be?  
Dear Agony

I feel nothing anymore

(Song End)

By the end of the song, most of the people in there were in tears at the amount of emoting he put in the song. They saw the raw sadness with each lyric. Though non were more sadder than the Namikaze family since they new why he created this song and this made the family feel more guilty.

People started applauding for his performance and they all shouted for an encore, which he complied to do and sung a few more songs that he made. After the songs he bowed for the crowd and thanked them for being their. He then left the bar through the back entrance of the bar and quickly ran to his apartment before his 'family' can even try to stop him.

He made it before anyone could stop him and immediately changed into his sleeping clothes. As soon as he laid down on his bed, he instanly fell asleep.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Sorry for the short chapter guys. I'm still relatively new to making Fanfictions, so I really need a lot of work to do. And guys before I could upload the next chapter, I need everyone to vote for if he should stay or leave Konoha. The poll is up and people started to vote already. So far its a threeway tie between Kumo, Kiri, and Nadeshiko(sp?). And for those who think Naruto will forgive his parents, that will never happen maybe later on he might tolerate them, but never forgive them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Some of Naruto's powers will show up this chapter(he developed all these early in his life. I will explain these in flashbacks). The winner for the poll on if he should leave Konoha and which village will he leave to go to is Kumo! And don't worry, he will have a legitimate reason for leaving Konoha. Also he won't go straight to Kumo yet because he will be making a few stops before. **

**Now on to the chapter!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

*With Naruto**Nighttime*

Naruto was peacefully sleeping in his apartment until he felt someone intrude into his apartment. He quickly got up to see who it was and saw that it was Jiraya holding some sort of seal and walking towards his room. When the paper in his hand came into viewing distance, he saw that it was a seal that only hisn'father' can come up with. The seal was a memory seal mixed in with a loyalty seal. He silently thanked Kami then when he was younger, he decided to study seals from his 'family's' library. Since Naruto decided that if he stayed any longer that they will catch him and apply that seal to him and he did not feel like being a puppet to anyone, so he jumped out the apartment through his bedroom window, leaving Jiraya to wonder where the hell he disappeared too.

*15 Minutes later*

Naruto, having decided that staying in the village will be risky for his freedom, decided to leave the village before anyone notices. With that being said he high tailed it past the North gate and starting jumping through the forest to try and ward off anyone trying to follow him. After gaining a great amount of distance, he created a dozen shadow clones to help scatter his trail through many different his clones were doing this, he was reminiscing about how he got most of his jutsus, specially the Shadow Clone Jutsu.

*Flashback*

Naruto, at age 7, was in his father's office waiting for him to get back, so he can ask for training, but he was havong major doubts on that happening since they've been to busy training his brother and sister and then leaving him in the dust.

With that in thought, Naruto decided that he should take his training seriously amd also train himself. As he was about to leave he tripped and fell on the floor, while scratching his hand in the process and his blood went on an invisile seal.

There was a big "POOF" noise and in the place of the seal was a huge scroll labelled 'Sacred Scroll'. Naruto, though really surprised, decided not to look at a gift horse in the mouth and took the scroll to use for training.

'Hmm.. These jutsus will probably help me out later in. Let's see, where to start, hhmmm.. Shadow Clone Jutsu. Interesting.

*End Flashback*

After he finished going thrugh memory lane, he decided that it was time to leave his current location and continue traveling through the forest because he can sense many people out looking for hime right now, especially his 'mother'. The thought of his 'mother' brought a sour taste to his mouth, aren't mothers supposed to love all their children equally and show equal care to them all. He could understand that she had to take care of them when they were toddlers, but she could've always make a Shadow Clone to look after him. He only really cared for a mother's love. He didn't care for his 'father' after his 'father' quit doing things with him(Naruto) as soon as he(Minato) discover Kushina was pregnant again with twins.

Naruto shakes his head. He shouldn't be thinking such thoughts anymore because he wouldn't have to deal with them anymore now. With that being said he went to his first destination, Wave Country.

*Few Days Later: Wave Country*

After he finally reached Wave Country, he made it to the town, but noticed there was a mass gathering and that someone was about to get executed. He noticed that the people were looking on with fear as their hero, Kaiza, was about to get executed.

Naruto decided he could not stay put anymore and decided to intervene and stopped the sword with a kunai. He then brought up another kunai and killed the man that was about to kill Kaiza. After that, he freed Kaiza and proceeded to chop through some of the thugs with his kunai.

After that he did a few handseals, throw out a few kunais, and yelled out "Futon:Daiotoppa". The effects were instantaneous. The extra wind from the the wind jutsu helped give the kunai more energy to pierce through all the other thugs. The only one left standing was Gato, who was in his knees and begging for his life. Naruto looked up to Kaiza and handed him the katana that was going to end his life, if not for the timely intervention from Naruto. Kaiza took the blade and beheaded Gato, thus freeing Wave Country from the tyranny known as Gato Corps.

"Thank you for saving my life and country from Gato. If you were not here, then I wouldn't be standing anymore and Gato would still be in control of Wave." said Kaiza with a teary expression. Naruto just chuckled warmly, "It was no problem. If there is one thing I hate more than rapists then its people trying to enslave other people." Naruto said. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto by the way!" Kaiza chuckled at his cheerful personality "And my name is Kaiza!"

*Time Skip: 7 Months Later*

After staying with the people in Wave for the past 7 months, Naruto was glad he left Konoha because he actually felt like he existed and wasn't ignored. He basically lived with Kaiza, his wife, Tsunami, her child, Inari, and her father, Tazuna. He enjoyed spending his time with their family, especially with Inari because he viewed him more as a little brother, more so then he did with Menma. He even trained him in the art of a Shinobi.

After his first month of living with them, he finally opened up to them some more and explained to them who he really was and why he was there. To say they were pissed was an understatement. They even threatened to ban any Konoha Shinobi from even coming through Wave, but he told them not to do that because he would be more trouble on both Wave Country and himself. They agreed to his logic, though reluctantly. Though it still warmed Naruto's heart that these people cared deeply for him.

The other six months, Naruto spent training until he couldn't move anymore. He increased his stamina, strength, and chakra tremendously. Though if people saw the way he was training himself, they would think that he was suicidal because of how crazy it was. Though during his last month if train he discovered a strange artifact that changed him for the better.

*Flashback*

After a rough day of training, Naruto decided to go relax at the beach for a little, before trying out some training on the water. After about 10 minutes, he raches the beach and relaxed under a tree, enjoying the soothing sounds of the waves. After a few more minutes of listening to the waves, he fell asleep.

*A Few Hours Later*

Naruto starts to stir from his nap as the waves started getting louder. He got up, took of his shirt, and then walked to the water. As he started to apply chakra to his feet to walk on the water, he notices that the water is completly clear and there is a underwater cavern near his location. So he decides to check out the cavern and dives down the water.

After a few minutes of swimming to the cavern, he reaches it and finds out that there is an underwater oasis. He quickly got out the water and started walking down the cave system. He notices strange symbols all around the cave, but could not figure out what it was. After 20 minutes of walking, he comes up to something that looks like a door with the same symbol that was on the walls of the cave. The symbol kind of represtent a bird with its wings extend. (A/N: The symbol is the Geass from Code Geass. I can really describe it good though.). Naruto puts his hands the door and immediatly regrets it after gaining a killer headache and his eyes start to burn, but he is not able to take his hand of the door. When he's finally able to open his eyes, he sees that his not in the cave anymore, but an open area with a large object that looks familiar to a DNA strand and a floating platform with a pedestal on the middle of the platform. And on the platform was a strange book with the same symbol as the door. He looks up and his eyes nearly bulges out of its sockets when he sees something that looks like a huge planet above him.

After calming down he walks to the pedestal and opens the book and immediatly feels his eyes burning again. When he looks through the book he reads about the power of kings, The Geass. He then figures out that when he found these ruins and he touched the door, he gained the Geass. He learns of the predecessors of The Geass and how the power varies depending on who the person is. He read about one who suffered the curse of Geass with his arm, the one who was able to hear peoples' thoughts, but couldn't control the power, and the one who was able to control people by looking at their eyes, but he could only use it once per person. He decided to test ot his newfound powers and went back to Wave after finding his way out, bringing the book with him. When reaches the town again he activates his Geass and notices that he can't hear their thoughts, but when he decided to focus his attention on a random teenage girl walking through, he could hear her thoughts perfectly, and let's just say it was some not so innocent thought about Naruto and it made his face resemble a tomato. After shaking his head to clear the thoughts, he went to a bar and looked at the bartender straight in the eyes and said in a whisper, "I, Uzumaki Naruto, demand you to give out free sake to everyone here!" as soon as he finished saying that, the man's eyes turned pupil-less with a red ring surrounding it and said, "Hey everyone, today all the sake you get is free!" and with that being said everyone cheered.

What people did not notice was Naruto sneaking out the bar. 'I guess I got both of their powers, but improved versions of it. It's a good thing I didn't get the curse of Geass though' Naruto thought. He then decided that he shouldn't rely on it all the time since he didn't want his skills to diminish and that he would on,y use the Geass in a life or death situation.

*End Flashback*

Now we find Naruto at the gat of the town, with the whole town out there to see him off as he continues his adventure. He knew he would miss the town, but he needed to train in his one of his two main elements, lightning. His other element, wind, was his second strongest element, but he would rather focus his lightning element. He also has gained an intrest in kenjutsu so he decided to go to Kumo to train there and if they are not as power hungry as people say they are, he might find a home there. With that being said, he turned towards the townspeople.

"Thank you guys for your hospitality, but I must continue to train to protect those around me and myself. Though I still will come visit time to time. Farewell!" Naruto exclaimed. The crowd cheered for their hero and all of them exlaimed their farewells and wished him luck in his training. If one would look clearly, they would see a single tear drop falling from Naruto's eyes. He would surely miss them.

*Timeskip:3 Days Later: Kumogakure*

After a long 3 days of non-stop traveling to Kumo, Naruto finally made it to the entrance of Kumo. He walked the the Shinobi stationed their, but as soon as he reached there, he was surrounded by ANBU troops and was taken to the Raikage's office.

*Raikage's Office*

As they reached the Raikage's office, he gaped at the size of the Yondaime Raikage, Ay, he was a walking mass of muscle. (A/N: Not gonna describe how he looks just google him). Ay looked from his paperwork to see his ANBU with a boy that looks exactly like the Yondaime Hokage. With a discrete hand signal, he dismissed his ANBU. "So boy what is your name?" Ay asked, intrigued on why he would be here. "Well I won't lie to you since it wouldn't make a difference. My name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, though I prefer to be called Uzumaki Naruto instead since I want nothing to do with _that man__." _He said, with venom at the last part. Now Ay was really curious on what went on between them. "What exactly happen between you and him?" He asked.

"Wellll..."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Done! Sorry guys aout the ciffhanger! I just want to draw out a little bit more time so I could get the pairings from the poll I have set up. I want to get before next chapter because I at least want to incorporate them into the next chapter. The paring probably won't start till Chapter 10. So get to voting!**

**And also with the Geass, I just really wanted Naruto to get the Geass in this. The thought just literally came into my head while I was writing this chapter. I've seen so many people give him a Zanpakto that I'm kind of sick of it. It's usually the samething over and over and theres not many Fanfics with Naruto having the Geass.**

**And remember I'm still trying to improve on my writing skills so it may be bad now, but I just need more experience so I would appreciate more advice for my writing skill. Thanks**

**R&R**


End file.
